Das Ende einer Odyssee
by dynamischerFensterfolientest
Summary: Ein kleiner, kurzer Oneshot. Harry macht sich auf den Weg durch die große Halle, was will er denn nur? Übrigens slash DracoxHarry also wer’s nicht mag sollte es nicht lesen ;-


Das Ende einer Odyssee

Eigentlich sollte ich fürs Vorabi lernen, aber diese kleine Geschichte hat mich einfach nicht mehr losgelassen, bis ich sie endlich aufgeschrieben habe. Meine allererste Geschichte! Hoffe, sie gefällt euch ;-)

Beschreibung: Ein kleiner, kurzer Oneshot. Harry macht sich auf den Weg durch die große Halle, was will er denn nur? Übrigens slash (DracoxHarry) also wer's nicht mag sollte es nicht lesen ;-)

Disclaimer: Alles Joanne K. Rowling ihrs. Nix meins. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Also auf ins Gefecht!

*****

Neben mir spannte Harry sich an. Er war schon den gesamten Weg vom Gryffindorturm zur Großen Halle hin ein komplettes Nervenbündel gewesen. Es schien als würde er allen Mut zusammen nehmen bevor er aufstand.

Ich fragte mich was er vorhatte. Eigentlich ging es mich ja nichts an. Wir waren ja nur sehr locker befreundet. Nicht, dass es mir etwas aufmachte, ich hatte ihn schon vor Jahren aufgegeben. Naja, aufgegeben ist wohl das falsche Wort...losgelassen. Ja losgelassen ist passender.

Irgendwann, schon vor seinem Sieg gegen Voldemort hab ich es bemerkt. Er starrte ständig Löcher in die Luft, schwelgte mit einem seligen Lächeln in irgendwelchen Erinnerungen. Mir wurde als einer der ersten klar, dass er irgendwo eine kleine Freundin hatte. Ich hatte es sozusagen im Urin.

„Sowas sagt eine Lady nicht!" würde meine Mam jetzt mit Sicherheit sagen. Eigentlich komisch das sowas grade von meiner Mutter kommt. Nicht, dass ich Mam nicht liebe, aber eine Lady ist sie nun wirklich nicht. Ladys sind wahrscheinlich nur die Mütter von den Slytherins wie Draco Malfoy, die in großen, alten Herrenhäusern irgendwo auf dem Land leben.

Ich schaute wieder auf und sah Harry der inzwischen den Hufflepuff Tisch passiert hatte und nun auf zu den Ravenclaws war. Seine angespannte Haltung hatte sich keines Wegs verbessert und ich war mir absolut sicher, dass er endlich seine geheime Liebschaft aufdecken würde.

Zwei Jahre Geheimhaltung waren auch eine verdammt lange Zeit und er hatte nicht mehr viel davon sich zu Offenbaren. Ich meine, das musste er nicht, aber ich war einfach viel zu neugierig. Außerdem würde er in zwei Wochen die Schule mit seinem Abschlusszeugnis verlassen. Und ich würde ihn vermutlich nicht so schnell wiedersehen.

*****

Ich sah auf. Potter. Direkt vor meiner Nase. Er schlurfte langsam vor dem Lehrertisch her in Richtung Ravenclawtisch. Der Ausgang er Halle war auf der anderen Seite, war er jetzt sogar zu blöd sich den Weg zu merken? War der Sieg gegen den Dunklen Lord ihm zu Kopf gestiegen und hatte das Wenige an Gehirnzellen dass er besaß verdrängt?

Flitwick neben mir stieß mich an. „Wir sollten aufpassen!" Potter war inzwischen am Ravenclawtisch vorbeigegangen und lief nun auf den letzten Tisch, den meiner Slytherins, zu. Scheiße, der wollte doch keinen Streit anfangen? Bei Merlin, jeder in diesem verdammten Schloss hatte wohl genug für sein ganzes Leben gekämpft, da musste dieser Potterbengel nicht auch noch aus jeder Mücke einen Elefanten machen und ständig einen Streit vom Zaun brechen.

Die gesamte Halle starrte Potter inzwischen an. Nervöses Getuschel kam von überall her. Selbst Dumbledore und die alte Schnepfe McGonagall diskutierten leise miteinander.

Der trottelige Gryffindor schien endlich sein Ziel erreicht zu haben, denn er blieb vor Draco Malfoy stehen. Die Last der gesamten Welt schien wieder einmal auf seinen schlaksigen Schultern zu lasten. Vielleicht sollte er nicht aus jeder Mücke einen…… ja, ja das hatten wir schon.

Einen kurzen Augenblick stand er einfach nur da, bevor er endlich den Mund aufmachte und die gesamte Halle vom Warten erlöste.

Auf Draco Malfoys Gesicht entstand ein Ausdruck purer Glückseligkeit.

*****

Mir fiel auf wie still die gesamte Halle geworden war. Ich blickte auf um den Ursprung des Übels zu suchen. Es stand direkt vor mir.

Harry Potter höchstpersönlich stand mit ernstem Gesicht direkt vor mir. Mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Langsam, ganz langsam begann sich einer seiner Mundwinkel ein Stück anzuheben. Mitten in der großen Halle lächelte Harry Potter mir zu!!!

Ich glaube, ich habe mich selten in meinem Leben so glücklich gefühlt. Dieser kleinste Beweis von Zuneigung vor allen anderen, war mehr als ich mir je erträumt hatte.

Trotzdem wirkte Harry so angespannt wie ich ihn letztes Mal bei der Bekämpfung des Dunklen Lords gesehen hatte. Ich wusste ja, dass er unsere Beziehung lieber geheim halten wollte, aber wenn dieses kleine Lächeln ihn soviel gekostet hatte, war es das wohl nicht wert. Ich würde mich auch den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm im Untergrund treffen, es war mir alles egal solange ich nur mit ihm zusammen war.

Oh Morgana, das klingt so dermaßen schnulzig. Ich hätte mir niemals träumen lassen, das ich mal irgendwann so über jemanden denken könnte und schon gar nicht das dieser jemand Harry Potter sein würde.

Ich lenkte meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Gryffindor vor mir. Der war inzwischen auf seine Knie gegangen. Seine komische Art fing an mich wirklich zu verwirren.

Er fummelte in seiner Tasche und brachte ein kleines Kästchen zu Tage. Er schaute auf alles nur nicht auf mich, bis er das kleine Kästchen öffnete. Mein Herz fühlte sich an als müsste es in meiner Brust zerbersten.

Es war ein wunderschöner schlichter Silberring darin.

„Draco Dorian Malfoy. Seit wir uns an diesem denkwürdigen Tag nach eurem verloren Quidditch-Spiel auf dem verlassenen Quidditch-Platz geprügelt haben, nachdem wir uns das erste Mal geküsst haben, kann ich dich nicht mehr vergessen. Mein gesamtes Handeln, Denken, Fühlen ist nur auf dich abgestimmt. Mein erster Gedanke wenn ich morgens aufwache gilt dir und auch der Letzte wenn ich abends einschlafe.

Mit dir hab ich das Gefühl, ich könnte die ganze Welt besiegen und nur für dich habe ich Voldemort besiegt. Der Gedanke der mich beflügelt hat den Todesfluch auf meine Lippen zu nehmen, war alleine der, dass du dann frei sein würdest – das unserer Liebe nichts mehr im Weg stehen würde.

Aber ich habe mir selbst etwas vor gemacht. Ich stand unserer Liebe ebenso im Wege wie es Voldemort tat. Mit meiner Angst vor der Reaktion der anderen hätte ich fast alles was wir uns aufgebaut haben kaputt gemacht. Als Ron mich neulich in diese Bar geführt hat um mich abzufüllen und rauszukriegen in wen ich verliebt bin, und ich das Pärchen drüben an der Theke sich küssen gesehen habe, ist mir klar geworden, dass ich das auch will… und dass das was uns verbindet keine Verliebtheit ist, sondern bedingungslose absolute Liebe.

Draco, ich will den ganzen Rest meines verdammten Lebens mit dir verbringen, ich will morgens aufwachen und dich in den armen halten, ich will derjenige sein, der dich pflegt, wenn du mal alt und grau wirst. Ich will, dass alle wissen, wie sehr ich dich Liebe. Draco Dorian Malfoy, willst du mich heiraten?"

Erschrockene Ausrufe waren durch die ganze Halle zu hören, aber ich konnte nur da sitzen und nichts tun.

Seine wunder, wunderschönen grünen Augen starrten mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich zitterte so sehr am ganzen Körper, dass das einzige was ich noch zustande brachte ein kleines Nicken war.

Die ganze Anspannung schien auf einmal von meinem Gryffindor abzufallen. Er sprang auf und zog mich schwungvoll in seine starken Arme.

„Draco", er sprach meinen Namen so aus, als wäre er das kostbarste auf der Welt.

„Draco, du weinst ja!"

Erst als er mir meine Tränen wegküsste, stellte ich verwundert fest, dass sie tatsächlich geflossen waren.

„Ja, bei Morgana, ja, ja!", flüsternd und nur für ihn hörbar kamen die Worte über meine Lippen.

Lachend küsste er mich, bevor er vorsichtig den Silbernen Ring auf meine zitternden Finger steckte.

Es war egal, was die anderen dachten.

Eingraviert in die Innenseite des Rings, stand das einzige was zählte.

_In __ewiger Liebe, Harry…._


End file.
